Echo in the Darkness
AUTHORS NOTE: I'm new to fandom at this point in time, so i'm not exactly sure how it all works. I apologise for any errors i make in advance... Anyway, lets get into the story. Blurb: (This is still a work in progress. Don't mind me.) Echopaw is an ordinary apprentice until twolegs begin to invade ThunderClan's territory, kidnapping her brother amongst others. What bothers Echopaw most of all is when her mother delivers an eerie warning that suggests that she might not be the ordinary cat she thought she was... in fact, she might be more important than she could even dream of. ' ''Prologue: '' A cold wind sliced through the ThunderClan camp as Moonstar padded from his den. Not being able to sleep was one of the many things that plagued him these past moons. It was a harsh leafbare but Dawnwing had brought new life to the Clan, and with it, new hope. Many cats whispered about the bad timing of the litter; right in the middle of the coldest season, but kits were kits, no matter when they were born, and at the moment, ThunderClan needed them. Moonstar lifted his muzzle to the sky and let the moonlight stream through his whiskers. He looked down at the entrance to camp, seeing Lionfur keeping watch. He heaved a sigh and walked softly back into his den, curling in his nest, waiting or sleep to envelope him. But StarClan had other plans. As soon as the gray and white tom drifted into sleep, he found himself in StarClans hunting grounds. He glanced around and saw his ancestors padding towards him. "What is it?" He asked softly. The StarClan cats gathered around him and with quiet yet commanding voices they spoke; "Find the Echo and raise her from the darkness... or all will be lost..." '''''Chapter One The canopy above was lush and green, so full of life that the cats of ThunderClan never went hungry. After the harsh leafbare and miserable newleaf, it was hard to believe that the forest could change so rapidly. As Echopaw craned her neck to look for birds, Owlshine stiffened and pressed his belly to the leaf-strewn ground. Echopaw watched as he began to creep forward, tail hovering just above the ground and nose twitching. She parted her jaws and let the scent of squirrel bathe her tongue. Her paws itched to catch it, but this was Owlshine's chance. Owlshine suddenly lunged, but the squirrel was much too fast. It shot out of the undergrowth and straight toward Echopaw. She jerked forward in surprise, and by pure luck, managed to grasp the prey in her claws and deliver the killing bite. She glanced up and saw her mentor's eyes shining in pride. Grayflower gave her an approving nod, but when Echopaw turned to Owlshine, she had to take a step back. He was glaring at her with such hatred that she was surprised he didn't attack her on the spot. Then his expression calmed and he sat down. "Very nice," He meowed smoothly, whiskers twitching. "Uh," She mumbled," Thankyou?" Lunarheart, her mentor, padded forwards and gave her apprentice a swift lick between the ears. Echopaw warmed with pride. "I think we have enough fresh-kill now," Lunarheart nodded. As the patrol headed back, Echopaw couldn't help wonder what drove Owlshine to look at her like that... AUTHORS NOTE: That was a short chapter, but the ending seemed final so I couldn't really bring myself to spoil it. I would appreciate more comments as I go along, but I'm not sure how many people are actually reading this... Well, here's another chapter! Chapter Two Back in camp, Echopaw was sitting by the fresh-kill pile; letting the sun warm her back. Birchpaw was eating a pigeon beside her, noisily batting at the feathers every so often, just enough so that Echopaw wanted to give him a cuff around the ears. As she yawned, Branchtail and Wilowear burst through the thorn barrier, yowling like there was a fox on their tail. Lunarheart immediately shot up and raced toward them. Inkpelt, the clan deputy, pelted along beside her. "Tell me what's wrong," Inkpelt ordered. Branchtail gulped air for a few seconds, "It's Thrushpaw and Voletail, they've been captured by twolegs!" Echopaw's world shifted and she swayed on her paws. Thrushpaw was her littermate! She stumbled to her mentors side. "How?!" Lunarheart and Inkpelt exclaimed at the same time. Echopaw was too numb to do anything but stare at Willowear's shocked face. "We were patrolling... and we scented something strange. Branchtail recognised it as twoleg, but it was too late..." Willowear whispered. "Thrushpaw's... gone?" Echopaw managed to choke out. Her mentor blinked sadly. Echopaw turned tail, fleeing to the apprentices den and into her nest. Nothing will ever be the same again. --- Echopaw couldn't sleep. She'd been tossing and turning all night, but to no avail. Thoughts were whirling around her head, so fast she could barely grasp one before it whizzed away. She was curled away from the empty nest behind her, so that she wouldn't feel the pang of pain that it brought her. Violetpaw was snoring slightly, but Birchpaw was as quiet as a mouse. She stood, stretching her legs and padding out of the den. Night hunting was the only way to clear her mind. Echopaw stepped outside and yawned in the crisp air. Moonlight streamed down onto her and chilled her to the bone. Suddenly she spotted a silvery figure making it's way through the shadow that the thorn barrier cast. She squinted, wanting to call out. The cat stepped into the light and Echopaw gasped. The she-cat's gaze locked onto her own. Echopaw recognised the familiar milk-scent that clung to her pelt and the way she padded towards her. What she didn't recognise was the stars in her pelt and the slight transparency of her fur. "Poppyshine!" Echopaw whispered. "My kit," The cat sighed happily, "Oh, you've grown..." "I've missed you so much!" Echopaw touched noses with her mother. (Please comment. Also, if you like, you can tell me down below your own OC cat that you would like me to add to the Clan...) Poppyshine's breath was warm on Echopaw's muzzle as she pressed herself to her kit. Then, just as Echopaw was beginning to forget her worries, her mother drew away sharply. "I'm sorry... I can't stay long," Poppyshine murmured, "I have to tell you something important." "What is it?" Echopaw asked. "Come." Echopaw followed the starry cat out of camp and through the forest. The crunch of bracken underpaw seemed to get louder and louder as she went further into the forest, until it was almost unbearable. Suddenly they emerged into a clearing. But as the salty tang of blood filled her nose, she padded forward and parted the brambles in her way. Horror widened her eyes and she gasped. "No!" The bodies of her clanmates lay in the bushes, wounds open and jaws gaping. Echopaw gave a yelp of disbelief and backed away. This can't be happening! It's not real! "Yes, this will happen," Poppyshine told her sympathetically," Unless you can unite Ash, Breeze, Willow, Reed and Echo..." "A prophecy?" "No," Her mother lifted her muzzle to the light, "A warning." Then Poppyshine was gone. And Echopaw was alone. Chapter Three Echopaw woke up to dawn light stinging her eyes. Her breath was ragged and her throat was dry. Finchpaw stirred beside her, yawning. "You look upset," Finchpaw mewed, her eyes full of sympathy, "And no wonder, after..." "There's no need to remind me!" Echopaw snapped, standing abruptly. Finchpaw flinched back, hurt flashing over her expression. "I was just trying to comfort you." Guilt made Echopaw hang her head," I'm sorry." "It's okay. I know you're upset," She replied, glancing out of the den. "Birchpaw's gone on the dawn patrol, I see," Echopaw noted, "And Violetpaw's gone somewhere too." Finchpaw nodded, "I'm going to ask Lunarheart and Honeynose to take us battle training. It might take your mind off Thrushpaw." "Good idea," Echopaw replied, tucking her tail over her paws as she watched her denmate leave. She tried not to think about her dream; she knew it was that now. But the memories kept coming back, worming their way into her mind. Poppyshine had delivered a warning... This will happen. Unless you can unite... Ash, Breeze, Willow, Reed and Echo... Echo must be herself. So she had to unite herself and four other cats. She shook out her pelt, annoyed. Forget it. It's just a dumb dream. Echopaw padded outside, relishing the sun in her fur. Padding over to the fresh-kill pile, she sat beside Redwing the medicine cat, who was eating a bird. A thrush. Echopaw grimaced, her littermate's fuzzy shape blurring in front of her eyes. Redwing looked down at her prey, a guilty expression on her face. "Redwing!" A voice called, "We need more mar-" Goldenspot was peering out of the medicine den. She stopped, glancing at Echopaw, then continued. "-igold. Were all out." "Go gather some, then. Owlshine reported new growth by the SkyClan border." (Sorry for the interruption, but i'm looking to do a collab. Message my talk page if you wanna do one!)